


Heated Colors

by Degeneracy_Cave



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeneracy_Cave/pseuds/Degeneracy_Cave
Summary: Some foreign desire has taken over the two tallest, leaving them with itches that they can't figure out how to scratch. Unchecked desire leads to rampant lust in this short lewd story.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Heated Colors

It was a slow day on the massive. Lazy warm air pumped through the tallest’s personal recreation room as the two friends sat down to eat. The sweet smell of decadent cuisine wafted through the air, the finest chefs in the entire Irken Empire combining their centuries of cuisine experience and testing to hone their ability to prepare the greatest meals for the greatest irkens.

Which was to say, they microwaved pizza poppers.

Despite the lavish meal, distraction crept through the minds of the two warlords. Something teasing at the edge of their minds, like a forgotten word or nameless song. Implacable, but still screaming for identification. An alien feeling had wormed its way into their minds through the day, and no level of gluttony and wanton destruction would ease it.

So they stewed in the growing ache, watching each other from across the room as the seconds crept by, time seeming to stretch like taffy. They’d taken off their robes, opting to lounge around in their more personal clothing in the comfort of their own chambers. Servants wouldn’t dare wander in to disturb them unprompted, and it would take an armed rebellion to shatter the peace they had in their rooms.

Red’s eye twitched as he flipped through the same TV channels for the tenth time, never settling on any particular program. He’d take an assassination attempt over this mind numbing boredom. His body felt ready to burst with energy, but nothing seemed to dull the claws of the gripping need to do something that clung to the back of his mind. His eyes wandered over to his fellow ruler Purpler, who at some point had decided it was a better idea to sit on his side of the couch upside down, his shorts flopping down to reveal an eye catching amount of thigh.

“I’m going to go insane!” Purple’s voice broke the silence, and Red shifted his eyes away, wondering how long he had been staring at his friend’s legs. “What the Irk is going on? I’ve never been this damn bored!”

Red shifted uncomfortably as the heat in his body seemed to rush to his cheeks, and he stared pointedly at the TV to avoid Purple noticing. What the Irk was going on?

“Well, what haven’t we tried today? We already beat up the table drones, destroyed those stupid rebels, glassed five garden planets, and I’m still bored!” Purple whined, and in the corner of his eye Red could see his shirt slowly sliding down, revealing more and more of his slim, teasing waist.

And then suddenly he wasn’t just looking through the corner of his eye, he was just staring.

And after what felt like hours of just watching his friend’s stomach rise and fall with his breathing, imagining his hands sliding up and down him and sliding down his pants to grasp at…

He looked down at Purple’s eyes, noticing for a moment that they had been tracing him back. The two stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked as the whole room seemed to vanish into a blurry background. The TV droned on, the voice fading away into noise. They didn’t dare move a muscle. Red could feel the hunger now, it was impossible to ignore. All he wanted was right in front of him all along.

It seemed to whisper into his ear like a sly jester, in words that anyone could understand.

He was going to fuck the everloving life out of Purple. It roared in the back of his mind like a caged beast ready to break off the hinges of its pen. He still held still, looking into those deep eyes of his friend. He could see the look in his eyes, ready to burst forward like a pouncing predator.

Purple smiled, and that was all the indication he needed. The two launched up and met.

Their kisses were wild and heavy, long periods of tasting each other’s mouths and feeling them with eager needy tongues, separated with brief moments of breaking apart to gasp heavy hot breaths. They would gulp in the air, eyes still locked and filled with need, and then dive back into a feral clash. The hunger demanded they continue, by now the sensation made them dizzy with wild need.

The need didn’t go away from mere kissing, so their hands began to wander, feeling the hot flushed skin, tracing the lines on their bodies, and sliding under shirts and between legs. Crying out in heavy breathing and long moans. Fingers grasped and stroked, but it only seemed to give the demand more raw strength. Finally, eyes almost alight with desire, Red grabbed his partner by the shoulders and with one firm shove pushed him back on the couch.

Purple lay there for a moment, the two looked at each other as if yet again waiting for a sign, but the hunger bucked like an angry beast. Red didn’t find it so hard to grab the soft grey shorts on his friend and ripping them off. Purple’s eager length bobbed upwards and settled against his stomach, twitching with his racing heartbeat. A thin stream of lubricant pre leaked down his tip.

Red didn’t even wait. It took only a few seconds for him to rip his own pants off and line up his head against Purple. The need shoved aside any thought of foreplay. It was tired of waiting, and now it guided both of them to ravenous lust. He pressed himself in, smearing pre all over in a vague attempt to lube up his partner. It was all he could think to do, and with one final press he slid in.

Purple fell back into the couch, hands grasping for holds as he drug out a long happy sigh. Red didn’t even wait. He gripped his fellow tallest by the legs, shifted himself slightly in preparation, and gave way to the hunger that had unwittingly suffocated his mind for hours. There was no patience, no tenderness in his motions. He slammed his length into Purple rhythmically, mind dimming and hardly registering his partners happy moans and his own needy growls. Purple’s shaft bobbed with every motion, a faucet of crystal liquid flowing out of him and coating his abdomen with twinkling lines.

He didn’t realize how badly he’d needed this until he felt the warm tightness surrounding him, almost pleading for him. His fingers dug into skin, and he stopped for only a brief moment to adjust himself and loom over his lover before he reignited his attack with even greater furor. His need drove him on, and with each feral thrust he felt closer and closer to freedom. That tantalizing escape from the buzzing need that had filled his brain all day. He grit his teeth and pushed forward, claws clamping down and pulling Purple into him. The fog coated his mind, and yet he felt so teasingly close.

There was a brief moment of clarity, and then an anvil of pure bliss struck him. It was all he could do to slam down one last time, shooting warm spurts deep inside Purple, who in turn shot long strings across his chest as the two shuddered and groaned in release. Red bucked his hips, shaking the couch with one final effort of lust. His head filled with a warm glow, and the fog cleared. With a shaky happy smile, he looked down in the eyes of his friend and lover.

They shared a brief moment of mutual afterglow, content to lay there and catch their breath after such a monstrous labor of achy desire, but the moment their eyes locked a shuddering bolt of electricity raced through them, the fog set back in, and the roaring need beat back down. It seemed whatever condition that afflicted them was sticking around a big longer.

Red smiled as he prepared a second wind. They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Image Credit to my friend Soup.
> 
> https://twitter.com/chickemsoup
> 
> Also check out my twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/CupcakeCmdr


End file.
